


Hard Hellos, Soft Goodbyes

by Yohan_King



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: And smut?probably, M/M, anyway dont worry about it, fluff??yessir, its big man time, its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohan_King/pseuds/Yohan_King
Summary: After moving to a new area 8 hours away with his little brother, Mylo wanted a fresh start away from his 'family', drama, and relationships.And then, he ran into Callix.Soon, his future won't be as empty as it seemed.
Relationships: ((Just Kidding. Unless-)), (Because Mylo is a top), Mylo x Callix
Kudos: 1





	Hard Hellos, Soft Goodbyes

The sun shone brightly through the windshield. Rocks kicking up from the hot asphalt onto a white beat up car. Trees as far as the eye could see, in every direction. The sky, empty with no clouds. Just a glaring shine into the eyes of anyone who dared look up.

Down in the rusting car, skin was sticking to the leather seats. Soft huffs, despite the windows being rolled down. Sweat dripping down the two’s skin. A small toy truck, in the little boy’s hand, gliding above the handle of the door. Riding the imaginary road, he was creating.

“…Temperature’s should be cooling down in the next few hours. High of sevent-“

A click and the radio was off. An unsatisfied grumble from the driver as his hand went back to the steering wheel. 

Setting his truck down in his lap, the boy turned towards the driver’s seat. “Are we there yet?” The small boy asked, wiping sweat off his forehead and his neck.

“We are. Finally, after you asking for the last eight hours, we are,” he said with a tired voice, somehow having the energy to chuckle while saying it. He looked to the side, seeing his little brother. “Sorry. I know the AC doesn’t work. I’ll get it fixed this week okay?”

“Promise?” The little boy asked, making a small puppy dog face. “Mylo promise??” He repeated, adding more emphasis on the vowels.

Mylo chuckled, reaching over and ruffling the boy’s hair. “I promise, Leo. Okay?”

Leo gave a big smile and immediately pointed out the window. “Hey! Let’s get some food! I’m starving!”

Mylo slouched and leaned to the side so he could see what Leo was pointing at. Him being almost six foot tall was such a downside sometimes. “You want to go to a diner?” he asked, confused. “You’re hungry? We just ate like an hour ago.” 

Leo whined and gently pulled on Mylo’s arm. “I’m hungry now!” “Okay okay!” Mylo said quickly, pulling into the parking lot. He was not in the mood for a five-year-old to start yelling at him. After being in the car with him whining for hours, he just wanted peace.  
“You better eat what’s all on your plate,” he joked, putting the car in park, then getting out. As he walked around the side of the car to help Leo out, he took a look at the diner.

The outside was a bit rundown, the letters on the top above the door seemed to droop slightly. The windows seemed slightly translucent as if they needed to be cleaned a few times. Didn’t seem very sketchy, especially to a hungry five-year-old. “Mylo! Let’s go!” he exclaimed, hopping out of his seat as soon as the door was open, snatching his brother’s hand, then dashing to the front door.  
Mylo opened the door, hearing a soft bell ring as the door hit the bottom of the bell. The inside of the diner looked so much better than the outside. Pretty old fashioned though. The soft colors, the furniture, the tables, reminded him of an old diner from the 90’s. Definitely brought the place up in his books.

“Welcome!” A voice chimed from the edge of the kitchen. “He’ll be right with you.”

Mylo nodded his head at the voice then heard soft muttering in the back then out came a male, hurrying to the two waiting in the front. “Hello!” The male smiled, grabbing two menus. “I’m Callix, your server for today. Follow me, please.”

Mylo took in the other male’s appearance. He seemed to be similar in age, mid-twenties or slightly younger. Callix’s hair contrasted Mylo’s as being dark, almost black, versus his own white hair. His posture was slightly hunched, his frame being thin but not feeble looking in the slightest.

“Please have a seat,” Callix motioned towards the booth against the wall, laying the two menus down on the table. “Any drinks?” He asked. “How about you little man?” He bent down slightly, making Leo smile. “Tea!!” he chirped, making the two men chuckle lightly. “Tea it is!” He wrote in his small notepad. “And you... sir?” Callix smiled a bit unexpectedly at Mylo who didn’t think much of it. “Tea as well.” 

Over the course of the meal, all was normal except the waiter checking up on the two a bit too often. It was lowkey weird. However, it made sense. There was no one else in the restaurant. Just Mylo and Leo, the cook and the waiter, Callix.

When the two finished, Mylo waved over Callix, who was already close by anyway. “Hey,” Mylo said softly. “Tell the cook it was very enjoyable.”

Callix smiled and had the receipt already in his hands. “Thank you two for coming. Business has been slow lately and we appreciate all of our customers, especially…” his voice trailed off. “If he’s cute,” he mumbled, looking directly at Mylo. “Uh, what?” he said, catching himself.

“What?”

“What?”

Mylo looked up at him, not hearing what he said.

Callix just waved his hand. “Oh nothing. Just thanking you two for your business.”

Mylo turned to Leo. “Here,” he handed him his keys. “Go sit in the car while I pay for this.” Leo nodded and ran out to the car.

Mylo chuckled at the way he ran then started to sign the receipt. 

“So… are you new here?” Callix asked, brushing his generic black apron down, adjusting the strings in the back. “It’s just… I haven’t seen you two before.”

“Oh!” Mylo looked up. “Yeah, no. We’re new in town,” He smiled. “Fresh from South Dakota,” he chuckled. “Looking for a better life you can say. A relative is going to lend us the house for the summer and fall until Christmas, so we will be here for a while.”

Callix brushed his black bangs out of his face, his blue grey eyes having a sparkle in them. “Well… in case you need anyone to help you find anything around here…” he grabbed a pen and his notepad, scribbling something down then tearing it out. “Here…” he said softly, offering the paper to Mylo. 

Mylo took it, seeing his number on there with shaky handwriting. The kindness was so genuine from the first person he met here. He just had a feeling that this was going to be a great place to spend the rest of the year. “Thank you,” he put the number in his pocket, handing the restaurant receipt copy back to him with a twenty-dollar bill on top of it.

“Oh, sir, you already paid,” Callix said softly.

“Oh, I know,” Mylo said with a grin. “That’s for you.”

Callix looked at the money then back at Mylo. He didn’t really know what to do since he hadn’t gotten that much on a tip all at once before. I mean it was a lot, considering it was a small diner shop. “Thank you so much!”

Mylo turned around as he was leaving. “Oh yeah. We might be seeing more of each other. My brother Leo really likes this place.” He offered his hand. “My name’s Mylo.”

Callix reached out and shook his hand. “Callix.”

“I know,” Mylo chuckled, motioning to his nametag.

“O... Oh, right,” Callix smiled awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Mylo just sighed softly and waved, walking out to his car, he felt the note in his pocket. Yeah, this place is definitely going to be different. A fresh start was in sight, and it seemed that he already made a friend. Mylo got into his car, Leo sipping on the rest of his drink. He smiled, securing his seatbelt and pulling out of the parking lot.

“We’ll definitely be back,” he said to himself smiling, a happy Leo humming in the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> A story wrote with regret for my simp of a friend  
> love ya b


End file.
